chocolate strawberrys
by mikiolip
Summary: Grimmjow get hungry and also wants to bother his Ichigo. so he makes a plan. GRIMMICHI. One shot.


**Hey all mikiolip here with another grimmichi, my second one ever! YAY! I do not own bleach or any of the characters only the ideas in 'mah head. Please enjoy and review. Thank you. also I have slight dyslexia so please if you are leaving a review be kind.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Well... That was... Awesome... Like always." Ichigo pants from exhaustion. Grimmjow chuckles and Ichigo in to cuddle.<p>

"Yeah but now 'm hungry. Go get me something to eat." Grimm demanded. "WHAT? NO! Go get your own food, my family is't home so you can get it yourself." Ichigo screamed.

"t'ch... Fine I will." Grimmjow scowled and leaves the bed, Grimm didn't see the need to put clothing on as he left the bed room. 'Why cover up something so fucking hot such as myself.' Grimm would always tell Ichigo who would scream at him to put some clothes on with a red face. Grimmjow makes his was down stairs through the house to the kitchen to satisfy his hunger. upon opening the kitchen fridge he spots the perfect thing to eat. A huge smirk spreads across his face as he takes out the food in a bowl and looks for the best topping.

Ichigo who was now awake and resting on his bed reading a book he as been meaning to finish for school, herd the door open and without looking up said. "So find something you like?" A grunt was his only replay. As he felt the bed sink he smelt chocolate and a wired fruity smell mixed in. "What did you find to eat anywa-?" Ichigo stopped mid sentience as he looked at grimmjow eyes wide. Grimm with a huge smile on his face was eating chocolate covered strawberrys. He began to blush like crazy when Grimm picked up one strawberry and like the chocolate off of it and then slowly pop it into his mouth all the while staring and smirking at his berry.

Grimm went for a second one and liked the chocolate off it again but this time put the strawberry in and out of his mouth bobbing his head all the while. Ichigo's blush only grew and he averted his eyes and tried to read his book again. grimmjow laughed at his little shinigamis reaction and after he finished his bowl of strawberrys he decided he wanted a taste of _HIS _strawberry. Grimmjow quickly set the bowl down, grabbed the sheets and threw them to the other side of the room. Ichigo still had no clothes on and looked up at his lover completely shocked.

"WE JUST FINISHED HAVING SEX! DON'T TELL ME YOU WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!? I'M NO TIRED!" Ichigo screamed. Grimm merely shrugged and said.

"Fine, but I am going to have a taste of you all covered in chocolate." Grimm growled seductively. Grimm took the bottle of chocolate he hide from Ichigo when he came into the room and squeezed some oh Ichigo's stomach. Grimm grabbed Ichigo's book and chucked it away. He smeared the chocolate all over Ichigo's front receiving grunts and moans from his berry. Grimmjow began licking up all the chocolate he put on Ichigo, first he started at his stomach then went up to his nipples giving them both a fair amount of attention. Then grimmjow licked his caller bone and trailed up his neck all the way to his ear. "I think someone is enjoying this just as much as I am." Grimmjow whispers into ichigo's ear.

"Sh-shut up and F-fucking continue." Ichigo panted thrusting his hips into Grimmjow's making him moan. Grimmjow continues to lick Ichigo going down past his navel and slowly likes Ichigo's weeping hard cock. Moving slyly up to the head and takes it into his mouth swirling his tongue around and threw the slit. Ichigo hissed and put his fingers through Grimmjow's hair massaging him. Wanting more Ichigo holds Grimmjow's head in place and thrusts his hips into Grimmjow's wet, hot mouth. Grimmjow grabs Ichigo's hips and stop his movements all together. He slowly bobs his head and starts deep throating him.

"God Grimm go faster... FUCK!" Ichigo moans and screams. Grimmjow chuckles sending waves of pleasure threw Ichigo making his knees buckle. Grimmjow starts moving faster and faster making Ichigo scream and arch his back. "Gr-grimm I-I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." Ichigo moans squeezing his eyes shut.

"Then cum for me Ichi babe." Grimmjow mumbles through Ichigo's dick. Ichigo gave one last long moan/scream of Grimmjow's name and came long and hard into his mouth. Ichigo's chest was heaving up and down and he slowly regained his breathing back to normal. He sat up and looked over at Grimm.

"Well... I guess I have to return the favor huh?" Ichigo said eyes lowering to Grimmjow's very hard dick. Ichigo pushed Grimmjow down the bed and began his treatment to Grimmjow. Grimm smiled and massaged Ichigo's head very happy about his day so far.

* * *

><p><strong>And the end. really hope you liked it. Thank you for reading have a nice daynight/year. **


End file.
